Online shopping systems, and in particular clothing and apparel shopping systems, often enable a shopper to search for items, place the items in a cart, and/or purchase the items. Placement in an online cart often is unordered. The cart may exist for a short period of time, e.g., over a few sessions of shopping. However, managing the configuration of the items is limited and often is only provided when browsing for the items within a catalog. It is with respect to these issues and others that the present invention is directed.
In addition, online shopping interfaces and features currently known to be offered are often times kludgy, difficult to interact with, cumbersome, or inefficient. For example, they typically do not provide qualities sometimes found useful in shopping for goods in person. These deficiencies can reduce the stickiness of a sites which works against the intended business purpose of driving sales and consumer loyalty. Also for example, known shopping sites do not take the approach of establishing features to extend the length of time a user stays in the site to shop.
Other problems have to do with providing features within the confines of interacting through a computer graphical interface. Developing new tools for user interaction and shopping that are for example clever in their ease of use or in their interaction to enhance the shopping experience would be of value.